


Ultimate Guide To The Multiverse

by Heroia_Entertainment



Series: The Travellers Multiverse Project [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Lego Ninjago, Marvel, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Rick and Morty
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multiverse, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heroia_Entertainment/pseuds/Heroia_Entertainment
Summary: Ultimate Guide To The Multiverse is one of several guide books I'll be writing, for anyone (and I mean anyone) to use. It is just a guide book, but it will have ideas and characters and universes you can use for your own stories.. and who knows, I might even make your story canon to the worlds and characters!To have your story canonized, it must be in English, or have a way to read/watch it in English, because that's all I know, so if it's not in English, I can't read/watch it.Please suggest some artefacts for the artefact page.. or if you don't know any, at least give me some feedback..I will not be canonizing anything yet
Series: The Travellers Multiverse Project [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610848
Kudos: 4





	1. Introduction/Basic Info

Ultimate Guide To The Multiverse  
Written By Jake Silver

The Multiverse is a big place, one that's always changing, so I have decided to write a guide book for it. In this book, I will catalogue every universe I, and my helpers, know about.

This page will tell you the basics:  
-How to traverse the Multiverse  
-What classifies as a 'Dimension'  
-What classifies as a 'Sub-Dimension'  
-What a 'Dimensional Collective' or 'False Multiverse' is  
-What classifies as a Dimensional Society

How To Traverse The Multiverse  
The Multiverse is a big place, with a lot of different locations. However, not many of these locations have easy connections, so you will often need to use magic or technology to move from universe to universe. One common way of doing this is using a portal gun, such as the one used by most versions of Rick Sanchez. Another way is 'Breaching', a power used by people known as 'Breachers' to open 'Breaches' to other dimensions (that sentence is horrifying, I will never forgive DC Comics). However, in an emergency, you can hail a cab. There will be a chance, if you're in great need of it, that it will be 'The Cosmic Cab', a cab driven by an ancient Djinn that will give you a ride to anywhere in the Multiverse in exchange for a treasured item of yours, unless you need the ride for a love-based reason, in which case, he normally gives it to you for free.

What Classifies As A Dimension  
You are in a Dimension. A Dimension is an almost infinite space, and can't be accessed from another Dimension without a portal or magic or technology.

What Classifies As A Sub-Dimension  
A Sub-Dimension is a Dimension inside another Dimension. Bags Of Holding are often Sub-Dimensions, Final Space is a Sub-Dimension, Heaven, Hell, The Underworld.. all Sub-Dimensions.

What Is A Dimensional Collective  
A Dimensional Collective is a set of Dimensions that have built-in connectors. Often, Dimensional Collectives will be mistaken for the entire Multiverse. Famous examples of Dimensional Collectives include The Arrowverse and The 16 Realms.

What Is A Dimensional Society  
A Dimensional Society is one nation that spans several dimensions or is built of people from several dimensions. They are normally started in one of two ways. Either, people in a Dimensional Collective start working together and eventually end up as one nation, or an Inter-Dimensional Traveler leaves a piece of tech or magical artefact behind by accident.

The rest of this book will be used to teach you about different Dimensions, Sub-Dimensions, Dimensional Collectives, and Dimensional Societies, and how to survive while exploring them.


	2. Crisis: What Does It Mean?

Throughout the history of The Multiverse, there have been about 350 events known as a 'Crisis'.

To be classified as a Crisis, the event must affect at least 75 Dimensions, with the only exception being The First Crisis. However, wars are not counted as Crisises, as that would bring the number of Crisises up to about 65,000.

Most of them only affect 1-8 Dimensional Collectives, but the first Crisis, back when there were only 10 Dimensions, affected everything. In the end, those 10 Dimensions were merged into one, which is known to us today as A-001: The First Dimension.

Here are several examples of Crisis events:

The First Crisis: The Overlord attempts to take over the 10 Dimensions, but when he fails to do so, he decides instead to destroy them. In an attempt to stop The Overlord, The Golden Master assembles 99 other heroes, now known to us as The Creators Of The Multiverse, in order to stop The Overlord. However, The Overlord is able to almost completely destroy the 10 Dimensions, so the 100 decide to merge what remains into one new Dimension: The First Dimension.

The Crystal Crysis: A version of King Sombra from X-4431 collects his world's versions of the Infinity Stones, and uses them to open a portal to another realm, at which point, he begins stealing Infinity Stones from over 200 different Dimensions, and uses the stones to take over the minds of every resident of each of these Dimensions in an attempt to take over The Multiverse, which overloaded Sombra's brain, causing it to shut down, freeing every Dimension he controlled just seconds after he took control.

The Day The Multiverse Stood Still: The largest Dimensional Collective, with 94,453 Dimensions, makes up 6% of The Multiverse. Or, at least, it used to, before they dealt with a Crisis of their own. On The Day The Multiverse Stood Still, hundreds of thousands of heroes and villains all had the same idea at one time, for a machine that would help them reach their goals.. but it turned out, those ideas were someone elses. This mysterious entity convinced hundreds of thousands of people to take part in the destruction of 94,448 Dimensions, leaving the largest Collective with only 5 Dimensions, and almost stopped Multiversal Trade and Travel completely.

The Rainbow Connection: There was once 4 Dimensional Collectives that got merged into one by a version of Rainbow Dash who wanted to rule them all. However, thousands of heroes came together to stop her, so she decided that if she can't have these Dimensions, no one can, and was able to destroy over 100 of them before she was killed by a version of Captain Man.

I hope this page has helped you understand what a 'Crisis' is in The Multiverse. If it hasn't, well, sorry I can't help you.


	3. Artefacts Of The Multiverse

There are many items in the Multiverse that hold great power over creation, destruction, and reality. Often, these Artefacts are a major part of Crisis Events, which will occasionally end in the item's destruction.

Infinity Stones: The Infinity Stones are a collection of Artefacts that exist in every Universe in The Multiverse. Most sets of Stones only work in their home Dimension. Sometimes, the Stones overlap with other Artefacts, like the Lantern Rings, the Elements of Harmony, etc. Common Infinity Stones are Space, Time, Build, Reality, Continuity, Mind, Heart, Soul, Creation, Destruction, Death, and Power.

Elements Of Harmony: A collection of Emotion and Personality based Artefacts (normally 6), working as a superweapon or purification beam. Common Elements Of Harmony are Loyalty, Empathy, Love, Honesty, Kindness, Compassion, Laughter, and Generosity, along with one that isn't based around Personality or Emotion, such as Protection, Magic, or Speed.

Elements Of Disharmony: A collection of Emotion and Personality based Artefacts (normally 6), working as a superweapon or corruption beam. Common Elements Of Disharmony are Rage, Hatred, Selfishness, Spite, Lust, Pride, and Greed, along with one that isn't based around Personality or Emotion, such as Chaos, Death, or Magic.

Worlogog: An ancient Artefact that gives the user the ability to traverse the Multiverse, and often doubles as the Reality Stone or Space Stone for it's home Universe.

Books Of Destiny: Only 14 Volumes Of Destiny exist in the Multiverse. Volumes Two, Seven, Eight, Nine, Eleven, and Thirteen are missing. The last known location of Volume Seven is E-0001, during The Third Anti-Matter Crisis.

The Golden Weapons: A set of weapons that exist in Universes with Elemental Warriors, they contain Elemental Powers, making an Elemental with a corresponding power more powerful while they wield it.

The Necronomicon: An ancient book about ancient monsters and dieties, originally written in C-3342. Only 1000 Necronomicons exist in The Multiverse, with most of them missing.

The Hand Of Omega: An artifact that can manipulate the life cycle of stars. It also had some basic sentience, was capable of levitation and could follow voice commands. It also has the ability to create weapons that can harm nearly indestructible beings.

The Deathly Hallows: A set of 3 artifacts that can be brought together to control the power of Death. The most well-known set in the Multiverse is the Stone of Death, the Cloak of Invisibility, and the Sword of Souls.

Skeleton Key: Skeleton Keys are semi-rare items that can open any non-magical door in existance.


End file.
